Adam Dunn
Adam Christian Dunn (born March 20, 1989), is a South African professional wrestler currently signed to Orlando Wrestling Alliance. Dunn is known for his time with World Elite Wrestling where he competed in their developmental territory, Top Notch Training (TNT). Dunn was trained by Steve Debbes who is widely known by his ring name Tornado in South Africa. After spending not only most of his life in Cape Town but a majority of his wrestling career there, Dunn moved to the United States before signing a contract with World Elite Wrestling. Adam is the younger half-brother of professional wrestler Chris Dunn who is also signed with OWA. Early life Dunn was born in Cape Town, South Africa to – Shannon and Marcus Dunn on January 14, 1989. He had a fairly good childhood, he was a good student at school during his teen years. When Adam was a year old his mother broke up with his father who later moved back to the United States and soon after reconciled with his ex-wife. Adam and his mother remained in South Africa where he took an interest in surfing. Professional wrestling career World Elite Wrestling / WEW TNT (2013–2014) On November 4, 2013, Dunn signed a two year contract with World Elite Wrestling where he'll work as a trainer, while also managing his girlfriend Bekz Northman in WEW's developmental territory TNT. On November 18, 2013, Dunn made his in-ring debut in the dark main event after Animosity where he teamed with his brother Chris and the reigning WEW Champion Chris McKenzie to defeat Dexter Black, Craig Anderson and Jake Gargano. It was later announced that along with being a trainer, Dunn would also be joining the roster as well. On the October 30, 2013 episode that aired on tape delay on December 5, 2013 of TNT, Dunn made his debut addressing the crowd and announced his intentions of competing in the TNT Championship tournament. On the December 19, 2013 episode of TNT, Dunn defeated Jeffrey in the opening round of the TNT Championship tournament to advance to the next round. On the following episode of TNT Dunn defeated Jeffrey again. It was also announced that night that Dunn, Travis Harris and Mikal Jordan would compete in a Triple threat match for the vacant TNT Championship at the first ever TNT iPPV Shine. At the PPV, Dunn failed to win the championship, losing to Travis Harris. Not long after this both Adam and his wife would leave TNT just before TNT shut down due to poor ratings and poor attendance. Independent circuit (2014–2016) After TNT shut down both Adam and his wife started working the Independent wrestling circuit. Appearing for companies such as Elite Canadian Championship Wrestling, Great Canadian Wrestling, Resistance Pro Wrestling and many more. Adam and his wife toured the globe for well over two years. Orlando Wrestling Alliance (2016–present) In March 2016, Adam signed with Orlando Wrestling Alliance and made his debut on the March 2, 2016 episode of Anarchy where he competed in a Battle royal to crown the first-ever OWA Heavyweight Champion Adam would make it to the final two against Tyler Chandler however he would come up just short. A week later on the March 9, 2016 episode of Anarchy, Adam was rewarded with a one on one championship opportunity against Chandler but once again came up short. After OWA took a hiatus for the remainder of the year, OWA returned in January 2017. During an OWA live event, Dunn came up short in a Triple threat #1 Contenders match for the OWA World Heavyweight Championship that also included his brother, Chris Dunn and Alex Madsen. On the returning episode of the newly christened Monday Night Anarchy, Dunn came up short in a Four Way Elimination #1 Contenders match for the OWA Intercontinental Championship with his brother, Chris winning the match after accidentally Superkicking his own brother and forcing his elimination. Personal life Dunn has two siblings – an older half-sister named Kylie who was briefly married to fellow wrestler Tyler Chandler and an older half-brother named Chris. Dunn married Rebekah Northman on January 1, 2014, whom he had been dating since 2011. The couple lives in San Jose, California with their cat Marcel. In 2015 their cat, Marcel passed away and the two would later adopt four persian cats. It was revealed on December 1, 2014 that during their absence from the ring, Rebekah and Adam had become parents to a son named Adam Christian Dunn Jr. In wrestling *'Finishing moves' **''Phenomenon'' (Corkscrew shooting star press) **''Sudden Hesitation'' (Corkscrew moonsault) **''The Downfall'' (Rolling cutter) – 2017–present **''Ecliptor'' (Swinging reverse STO) – 2017–present *'Signature moves' **Asai DDT **Belly to back wheelbarrow facebuster **Brainbuster, sometimes onto the ring apron **Cross-legged triangle choke **Discus clothesline **Double jump moonsault **Frankensteiner, sometimes inverted or preceded by a kip-up **Handspring backflip into a tornado DDT **Handspring back elbow **Hurricanrana driver **Multiple arm drag variations ***Japanese ***Springboard ***Tilt-a-whirl **Multiple kick variations ***Pelé Kick (Backflip) ***Back heel ***Drop ***Dropsault ***Enzuigiri from the apron ***Spin ***Super **Over-the-shoulder back-to-belly piledriver **Sharpshooter **Springboard 450° splash **Springboard flying forearm smash, followed by a kip-up **Suicide dive **Topé con Hilo **Two punches followed by a shoot kick followed by a spinning backfist followed by a clothesline **Vertical suplex lifted and dropped into a neckbreaker slam *'Managers' **'Rebekah Dunn' *'Managing' **'Rebekah Dunn' *'Nicknames' **'"(The) Flash"' **'"Fearless"' **'"Kamikaze"' *'Entrance themes' **"Fear Nothing" by CFO$ (WEW; 2013–2014) **"Contagious" by Saving Abel (WEW; Used while managing Rebekah Dunn) **"New Day Coming" by CFO$ (2014–2015) **'"Enemies"' by Shinedown (2016–present) Championships and accomplishments